castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Man Eater
The Man Eater (also spelled Maneater) is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a monstrous insect that subsist inside a great skull. Description A monstrous insect that lodges itself inside a gigantic skull and attacks by extending its tentacles and/or shooting ripple lasers. The skull, being made of a hard material, is very resilient to damage, although the worm itself is vulnerable to slashing attacks. This creature has played the role the same as a boss, a miniboss, or a normal enemy in the various games it has appeared in. Appearances ''Super Castlevania IV This creature appears as a miniboss midway through the Outer Keep. It attacks either by lashing with the worm that lives inside the skull as a manner of tongue, or by causing debris to fall from the ceiling every time it's damaged. It is translucent, which may imply it is of ghostly nature. In the international versions of the game, this creature is known as '''Puweyxil'. Spelled backward, "Puweyxil" reads "lix yew up"; this can be interpreted as "licks you up", which is one of its attacks. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria of Sorrow, all three of the Man-Eater's worms must be killed in order to destroy it. Using the Chronomage's soul won't stop the Man-Eater itself, although it will affect its ripple lasers. A Man-Eater also appears in Boss Rush Mode, despite not being a boss in this game. Each one of the Man-Eater's worms has 666 HP and 666 MP, a number commonly associated with the Devil. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The '''Maneater' is the boss of the Skeleton Cave. It attacks either by tossing bouncing bones, smashing into the player, shooting a ripple laser, or reaching out with its tentacles. Unlike its appearance in Aria of Sorrow, where it consisted of one skull with eyeballed worms coming out of the eyes and mouth, it now looks like a giant, multiple-faced skull with eyeless tentacles. It has three attacks: *Shoots ripple lasers from its tentacles. Even though they can be dodged by jumping through the laser, they are still hard to dodge. *Smashes itself into the player. *Throws bones that rebound along the room. If the player wants this fight to end quickly, they should attack the tentacles as they are weak to Slash attacks, making the Vol Confodere glyph effective; or use the Luminatio glyph, as it will hit multiple times dealing good damage. If on the contrary, the player wants the fight to last a while, they should use the Vol Macir glyph to attack the skull. The tentacles, however, are the true weak spots of this boss, because they will abruptly stop attacking when damaged and retract into the skull as well. The reward for defeating the Maneater is the Ordinary Rock relic, which allows the player to perform double jumps. Item Data Gallery C4 Puweyxil.JPG|'Puweyxil' from the Super Castlevania IV instruction booklet Super Castlevania IV - Puwexil - 01.png|'Puweyxil' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV AoS 065.png|'Man-Eaters enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Trivia *The Maneater in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia resembles Legion from Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, except that this one is larger and with skulls instead of human faces. Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Insects Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses Puwexil